


Aurora Borealis

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 2</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://ramblinsuze.livejournal.com/">ramblinsuze</a>: Gilmore Girls, Northern Lights/Aurora Borealis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblinsuze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ramblinsuze).



> _There's still time to give me a prompt of your own! If you would like to leave me one, you may do so[here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html).  
> _

“Come on Mom!” Rory stood on the porch, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“I’m coming.” There was a crash from somewhere deep inside the house. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Just a minor—”

“Mom, we’re gonna miss it!” 

“Okay, okay.” Lorelai hopped through the doorway, one foot clad in a boot whilst she wrestled with the other. She zipped it up, pulled the door closed and grinned. “Let’s go.” 

Rory grabbed her arm, pulling her all the way to the town square. 

“We made it just in time! Look! Kirk is about to begin his interpretation of aurora borealis.” 

Lorelai grinned. “Amazing!”


End file.
